Visitors - How to Train Your Dragon meets Lilo and Stitch
by EquineMajor
Summary: What happens when How to Train your Dragon meets with Lilo and Stitch? Well chaos for one and with an experiment on the loose nothing can go right. Hope you enjoy Rated K just to be safe.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey Ya'll New story coming atcha. Hope you enjoy it! **

**I don't own How to Train Your Dragon or Lilo and Stitch if I did it would be awesome!**

Hiccup POV

This is berk, life here is one of a kind. Ever since making peace with the dragons everything has fallen into place. One of the upsides to living here is Arvindale's Fire, our holiday for Halloween.

No POV

A loud bang could be heard from the roof of the Haddock house hold Hiccup opens his eyes and grones, this was Toothless' way of waking Hiccup up to go flying. Toothless who was eager to go flying didn't hear Hiccup get up so he had to switch to drastic measures. With a steady jump he got down from the roof stealthy and went to the front door. Hiccup who had thought that the reptile got the message was about back to sleep when he heard a crash. He shot up from bed and ran downstairs. Toothless heard Hiccup run down the stairs. Hiccup looked downstairs to see what caused the crash what he found astonished him.

"Toothless! Bud oh man Dad's going to kill me!."

The door to the house was in ruins and he saw Toothless looking at him with a guilty look. Hiccup knew that he couldn't stay mad at the reptile but he knew his dad would be plenty angry.

"Come on Toothless lets pick up these pieces and take them to the forge. You know now that I will have to fix this almost all day and we won't be flying until at least noon right?" Toothless cooed in disappointment.

"Yeah well if you hadn't been so eager and waited for me we could go flying. But now you will have to wait." Hiccup sighed

"It's ok bud just next time stick with the roof wake up call." With that Hiccup gathered the pieces of the splintered and broken door and went to the forge.

At the forge Hiccup went to the back room to design a new door. He was just starting to draw out the plans when he heard a knock on the door.

"Hiccup? you in there?" it was Astrid

"Yeah give me one second."

Hiccup got up and opened the door to the room.

"Hey Astrid what's up?"

"Funny I was about to ask you the same thing, I go to your house and find the front door missing and Toothless lying down outside with a guilty look on his face what happened?"

"Oh well ha ha someone was extremely eager to go flying at the crack of dawn so instead of his normal roof pounding wake up call he decided it would be best to smash through the front door and now here I am drawing out plans to build a new one for the house."

"Wow sounds like you have your work cut out for you." Said Astrid.

"Yeah I do. Hey are you doing anything for Arvindale's Fire this year?"

"Oh well other than spending it with the rest of the village no, why?"

"Oh well I was wondering if uh you would like to go to the...cove tonight."

Astrid's POV

Is he asking me out on a date?

"Uh well um sure! I would love to go to the Cove with you tonight."

"Really? Great! So I will pick you up at say around 8?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah sounds perfect. See you then."

I can't believe that I have a date with Hiccup!

Hiccup's POV

I am so glad that she said yes! I have been wanting to ask her for a long time but I have never had the guts to do so until now! I better get this door finished so I have time to get the cove set up.

...HTTYD & LILO & STITCH...

Meanwhile in another part of the world...Mainly Hawaii

"Lilo!"

"Uh ho, run Stitch!" Lilo yelled.

"Lilo get back here and clean this mess up, or else no Trick or treating tonight!" Nani yelled.

"But that's not fair I didn't do anything it was the experiment!"

"I don't care if it was the experiment you are responsible for them and that means you have to clean up after them." Said Nani

"Uh! FINE! Come on Stitch let clean this mess up."

"Acatikibaba." Stitch said.

"I know i don't like this either but we have to do it or else no candy." Lilo said.

"Ah no..candy!" Stitch asked?

"Yep ok looks good. Come on Stitch we have an experiment to catch!"

"Come on where are you? Fine you now what I think that we can call it a night besides we still have to get you your costume Stitch."

"Acatikibaba."

Lilo and Stitch arrived home just in time.

"Lilo is that you?" Nani asked.

"Yes it's me!" Lilo replied

"Ok go hurry and get your costume on the party will start soon!" Nani said.

"Yeah." Stitch? Where are you?" Lilo asked

"Mega." Stitch replied

"What is it?"Lilo asked.

Stitch pointed to a picture that he found of what looked like to be a dragon that was black and flying with a red tail fin.

"Is that what you want to be? Toothless from How To Train Your Dragon?" Lilo asked.

"Mega." Stitch replied.

"Ok lets print it off and show it to Pleakly. Maybe he can make the costume for you." Lilo said.

With the click of a button the picture was printed off. Stitch quickly pulled it off and ran to Pleakly Lilo following close behind.

"Pleakly?" Lilo called?

"Yes?"Pleakly replied.

"Can you make a costume for Stitch he wants to be a dragon here is the picture." Lilo said as she handed him the picture.

"I am sure that I can make that for him." Pleakly replied.

"Thanks we will be back in a bit." Said Lilo.

"Ah Little Girl did you catch experiment 455?" It was Jumba.

"No we couldn't find him so we called it a night and we will continue our search tomorrow." Lilo replied.

"No, no must happen tonight! You see experiment 455 is extremely dangerous, one blast can send you to what ever place you were last thinking of weather it be a nightmare or a dream. And he can turn who ever in you say place against you! You must capture him before it is too late. Oh and he can also make peoples wear you say, weird costumes It's genius no?" Jumba explained.

"What! But that means! Jumba is there and way to get out of it if he blasts you?" Lilo asked?

"There is only one solution you with the other inhabitants of said place must capture him and then blast him with dragon fire!" "Dragon fire but we have none of that here the only place that you could have it is somewhere with dragons!" Lilo screamed.

"Ah true but we came highly prepared I have a whole stash a dragon fire in space ship. Ha, he, he." Jumba said.

"Well that's good at least we have some. Ok Jumba we will catch 455 when we go out tonight." Lilo said.

"Lilo? I have finished Stitch's costume. What do you think?" Pleakly asked.

"Looks great, Stitch your costumes ready!" Lilo yelled.

"Ahchize." Stitch replied excited.

"Come on lets get this on you and then we can go trick or treating." Lilo said.

...HTTYD & LILO & STITCH...

Back on Berk...

Hiccup's POV

"Ok Bud lets get the cove set up."

I laid out a leather blanket with some prepared dishes along with fish and chicken for Toothless and Stormfly.

Everything was coming together and was finally done by about 7.

"Ok bud lets get going we have to get ready. Can't keep a lady waiting after all."

With that I got on Toothless and went back to the house. Ok time to put on the new look! Green tunic, black pants, all around leather base coat of armor along with leather arm bands and brand new leather wrap around string boots, well boot. ( HTTYD2 Look)

"Ok Toothless let's go get Astrid."

Astrid's POV

Wow! My first date with Hiccup! Now all I have to do is just put on my knew leggings skirt and top it off with a fur hood arm wraps and boots to match. (HTTY2 Look)

"Mom can you help me with this new style?"

"Sure honey just a minuet."

"Thanks."

With my hair in pace and ready to go I stepped outside to wait for Hiccup. After a while of waiting I still hadn't seen Hiccup hmm maybe he lost track of time? Well I guess I will just go get him. Before I could take another step Stormfly along with Toothless and his Independent flying tail fin landed on my door step. Hm figures that Hiccup would have a few tricks up his sleeve. Ok Haddock. Toothless gestured for me to get on him. I did and he took off with Stormfly following close behind. When I got to the cove wings instantly covered my eyes so I could not see.

"Ah Stormfly!"

"It's ok Astrid I told Stormfly to do that so that it would be a surprise when you walked in." Hiccup said gently

I sighed "Oh Hiccup what are you trying to hide?"

"Nothing just wanted it to be a surprise. Hiccup siad.

"Ok." I said.

"Alright I will have Stormfly remove he wings but I want you to keep your eyes closed ok?"

"Ok." After Stormfly removed her wings I felt Hiccup take my hands gently in his.

"Alright just follow my voice." Hiccup said.

I walked forward gently following Hiccup's voice.

"Stand here and just wait for a sec." Hiccup said.

Mhmm was all I could mumble.

"Alright you can open them." Hiccup said.

I opened my eyes and what I saw astonished me.

"Wow Hiccup this is beautiful!" I exclaimed.

I looked around and couldn't couldn't find Hiccup.

"Hiccup?, Hiccup!"

"I'm right here don't worry I just didn't want you to see me yet." Hiccup replied.

I let out a breath. "Hiccup you know that I would love you no matter what right?"

"Of course M'lady but I just wanted you to see the cove first." Hiccup replied.

"Ok Haddock now show yourself."

Hiccup stepped out of the shadows and when I saw him I thought that I might faint! He was wearing a new look with leather clad armor. Wow he looked so hot!

"Wow Hiccup you look...man your hot!"

Wait did I just say that out loud. Oh I can not believe that I said that out loud.

"Well thank you M'lady I would say the same to you're new look as well." Hiccup said quite happy with the comment.

"Ha, ha very funny can we uh continue?" I said trying to move things off that subject.

"Of course come on." Hiccup said with a gesture of his hand.

This I could tell was going to be a night to remember.


	2. Chapter 2 - Stange Places

**Hey Y'all here is the next part of the story. Oh and special thanks to Meduka who reviewed chapter one! Glad you enjoyed it. **

**I don't own How to Train your Dragon or Lilo and Stitch.**

On Berk

Astrid POV

Wow I still can't believe that I am on a date with Hiccup. The cove looked beautiful and I had no words to say about how Hiccup looked as well.

"Hiccup?"

"Mhmmmm." Hiccup replied.

"Thank you for making this a night to remember." I said

"Anything for the most beautiful girl on berk." He said with a lopsided grin.

After we ate our fill Hiccup laid down to look at the stars. I joined him as well.

"Wow! What a beautiful night!" I said

"It sure is." Hiccup replied.

After a while Hiccup got up to stoke the fire that he had created. I got up as well and walked around a bit.

"Astrid." Hiccup asked.

"Yeah?"

"You ok?" He asked.

"Yeah are you?" I asked

"Definitely." He replied with a smile.

I sat down by the fire feeling a bit cold with the wind picking up. I shivered and tried to keep it so Hiccup wouldn't notice. So much for that he saw right through my defenses.

"You cold?" Hiccup asked me.

"A little, but nothing a little time by the fire won't fix." I said

With out a second thought Hiccup came and sat down by me and wrapped his arms around me. I didn't know what to say all I knew was that feeling his embrace around me, made me feel warmer.

"Better?" Hiccup asked.

"Yeah much." I replied.

Hiccup POV

I felt that at that moment it would be perfect to kiss her but I held myself back just a bit and waited until the time was right. Toothless cooed and I looked at him he had a smirk on his face that said 'KISS HER!' I took a breath and looked at Astrid. Astrid who was still snuggled into my embrace didn't move. How am I going to do this? Just then lights lit up the sky and Arvindale's Fire appeared before us. Astrid who always loved to watch the lights looked up. I saw her smile and let out a sigh of contentment. I took this as my chance and I moved a little. Astrid looked at me and I looked at her. I slowly leaned in and brushed her lips lightly. For a moment I thought that I made the wrong move because the look on Astrid's face was clearly one of astonishment. I started to back away and try to give her some space, but before I could move Astrid grabbed my shoulder and she looked at me with a smile. She leaned in and she lightly brushed her lips on mine I didn't hesitate to lean in to deepen the kiss. Astrid sighed as did I. The only time that we stopped was for air. I looked at her with a content smile. Astrid looked at me with a gleam in her eyes that I have never noticed before.

...HTTYD & LILO & STITCH...

Back in Hawaii

Lilo POV

With Stitch in his costume I left to go and get ready in mine. This year I decided to be one of the characters for How to Train your Dragon too. I chose Astrid because she was a fierce warrior. I pulled out the handmade skirt, arm wraps, and boots I got my blue shirt one with leggings. and pulled on the skirt which was spiked with a skull and cross bones. and lastly puled on the arm wraps and fur boots. We looked everywhere for a blond wig but nothing was good enough. So instead I just stuck with my natural black hair. Finally when my look was complete I grabbed my plastic life like axe and went down stairs. When I got down stairs Jumba handed me something in a jar. I took it and looked at it. I looked like it was dragon fire.

"Little Girl you must have this with you if 455 finds you and blasts you." Jumba said.

"Ok Jumba let me go get my backpack and I will put it in there with some other supplies." I said.

Before Jumba left he looked at stitch and asked "Aye little girl was 626 blasted by 455?"

I Looked at Stitch and realized what he was getting at. "Oh no that is the costume he chose to wear for tonight."

"Naga" Stitch said as he looked at Jumba menacingly.

"Mega-nala-quista." Stitch said.

"Ok Stitch lets go! There are treats to get. Bye Nani." I said.

The first house we went to was Murdel's house. I rang the doorbell and waited. Murdael answered.

"Well if it isn't weridlo and her stupid dog!"

"Hey Murdel. Just came bye to trick or treat it is Stitch's first Halloween."

"Well you can't have any candy so go somewhere else to get your stupid candy." Murdel said rudely.

With that she slammed the door in my face.

"Come on Stitch lets go." I sighed.

"I wonder if Astrid the fierce warrior was treated this way." I said to Stitch.

"Naga." Stitch replied.

Just then experiment 455 appeared.

"Stitch!" I yelled.

"Cousin!" Stitch replied and ran after him

I ran after them in hot pursuit. The experiment started to blast us with it's fire power. We were lucky to miss most of them but then he fired one that we didn't see. It was aimed directly for Stitch. Stitch didn't see it coming.

"Stitch!" I yelled.

But it was too late Stitch was hit and he was gone. I ran to the experiment and was able to grab hold of him but he was able to blast me too. The blast hit me and everything went black.


	3. Chapter 3

On Berk

Hiccup POV

I looked at Astrid and saw a gleam in her eyes that I had never noticed before. After a minuet the gleam was gone and Astrid smiled wide.

"What?" I asked her.

"Nothing it is just that I am so happy."

I was happy to hear her say that I leaned in to give her another kiss when we heard screams.

Astrid POV

Hiccup was looking at me so full of warmth and love and was about to kiss me when he stopped when we both heard screams coming from the village.

"What was that." I asked

"Must be something going on. We better get back." Hiccup replied

We quickly cleaned up and then got on our dragons and headed back towards town.

Lilo POV

I hit hard ground and felt my head ach from the impact. I opened my eyes and found that I was still holding on somewhat to the tail of experiment 455. I was trying my hardest to keep a hold of him but he was able to wiggle free of my grasp. That's when I head the screams of people all around me. I looked up and saw that I was no longer in Hawaii.

I looked around for where Stitch was. but couldn't find him then I spotted him he was chasing all the people that surrounded me away which was causing screaming. I slowly got up and called to him.

"Stitch!" He looked at me and then fled into my arms wrapping me in a hug. He got down on all fours and growled but never left my side. The screaming ceased when there was a loud roar. I looked up but saw nothing. People around me started to shout "Night Fury!" "Get Down!" I immediately covered me and stitch so what ever was coming wouldn't hurt us. Then there was a loud bang and I heard voices I attentively looked up.

Hiccup's POV

Toothless landed when he saw the group of people standing around pointing to people I slipped on my helmet and got down from Toothless and approached one of the villagers. Astrid was not far behind and she landed she followed my lead.

"What happened here?" I asked

"Chief we saw a blinding light and then saw something fall to the ground but then came 2 more. We didn't know what to do, but then one of them moved and it looked like it was black and blue and it started to chase us.

"Thank you." I said

"Everyone stay back I am the only person that is to go anywhere near the enemy right now. Dragon Riders I need you all to keep these people in line and make sure that they don't crowd around the victim." With that said all the dragons and dragon riders pushed people back and followed orders. "Astrid I said can come here please."

"Yeah Hiccup?"

"I need you to go and get my mom and dad they need to see this."

"Yeah ok I will be right back.

"Thanks."

I started to slowly approach the victims but I only saw to silhouettes didn't the villager say that there were 3? One must have escaped. When I was close enough I Toothless by my side I bent down and found a small girl wrapped in a ball as if protecting something. I nudged her shoulder.

"Hey? Hello?"

The girl moved and looked at me but then backed away when she saw Toothless. I tried to tell her that Toothless was not going to hurt her but the girl was terrified. Finally I told Toothless to stay back and let me handle the girl. Little did I know that she had a friend as I approached the girl I small black and blue claw like hand reached out. I ignored it and went to try and help the girl up but apparently whatever her friend was, was unhappy with that idea and tried to bite and scratch me. Toothless then Intervened and he growled menacingly at the creature. The creature looked back at me and Toothless and fought out the girls hands and attacked Toothless I tried to catch him but he was to fast and he got onto Toothless' back and tried to bite him. The girl looked at me and smirked. I looked at her and said.

"Call off you friend!"

"Why should I when you are trying to hurt us?" Said the stranger.

"What! I was trying to help you!" I said

"Wait you mean to tell me that when everyone yells Night Fury and you come up to people with that thing that you are not hurting us because it sure sounds like you are to me!" Said the stranger.

"Look this is my village and when people hear my dragon the yell Night Fury because that is their saying when they hear his roar. And when I came up to you Toothless here protects me by staying by my side." "Ok?"

The stranger looked at me then tentively called to her friend.

"Stitch!"

The blue and black whatever thing looked up and got down off of Toothless. Toothless who was looking at the creature with a look of pure hatred was bleeding on his neck. Luckily the creature didn't get to his existing tail fin.

"Listen kid who are you and how did you get here?" I asked

The stranger frowned then said, "My name is Lilo and this is Stitch we are both from Hawaii and have been blasted here by an experiment."


End file.
